


Zjawa z przeszłości

by Vodka20 (Cirilla9)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Death Eaters, Drinking, Enemies, Feast, Hogwarts, Karkaroff's POV, M/M, Madness, Non-Consensual Touching, Spells & Enchantments, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Whiskey & Scotch
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Vodka20
Summary: Igor Karkarov, wracając z uczty powitalnej Hogwartu, zastaje u siebie nieproszonego gościa.





	Zjawa z przeszłości

**Author's Note:**

> POV Karkarova, ponieważ to wspaniale normalny człowiek, zwłaszcza w kontraście z ludźmi, którzy go otaczają.

Karkarov szedł do przydzielonej sobie komnaty nieco chwiejnym krokiem, ale w całkiem dobrym humorze.

Był to efekt uczty powitalnej Hogwartu, która co prawda najpierw zapowiadała się koszmarnie, z tym absurdalnym chórkiem uczniów i piwem kremowym (doprawdy, kto wymyślił, by bezalkoholowy trunek zwać piwem!), ale kiedy Madame Maxime wyczarowała kociołek whisky, Igor poczuł do niej instynktowną nić sympatii. Po paru kieliszkach to kobiece monstrum zaczęło nawet wyglądać znośnie. Kociołek wypili niemal na dwóch, wypiliby sami do dna, gdyby nie Hagrid, który się dołączył.

Dumbledore zachowywał się jak to on, wesoły jak alkoholik z Przekątnej po flaszce, choć pił jedynie te karmelkowe siki. Severus, stary druh Karkarova (no, teraz może trochę mniej druh od tej historii z Azkabanem) minę miał jak zwykle tak kwaśną, że Igor dziwił się, jak może ją zachować pijąc ten rozpuszczony cukier, co niemal cała reszta grona pedagogicznego. Moody, na szczęście siedzący w na tyle odległym miejscu stołu, że Igor mógł udawać, że aurora w ogóle tam nie ma, ze swą manią prześladowczą pił jedynie z własnej piersiówki. Reszty Karkarov nie znał za dobrze, a widząc ich usilne zachowywanie powagi i nie tykanie silniejszych trunków (jakby coś mogło pomóc reputacji szkoły po tym wstępie z Gryfonami odgrywającymi animacje dla pięciolatków), nie miał szczególnego zamiaru poznawać ich lepiej.

Lecz teraz, dzięki specjałowi olbrzymiej Francuzki, świat wyglądał piękniej i nawet przygłupie zachowanie członków Gryffindoru cieszyło Karkarova. Jeśli duma tej szkoły składała się z takich osobników, to nie było co martwić się o wygraną Viktora. Jego zawodnik właściwie już dzierżył puchar zwycięzcy Turnieju.

Cały czar szczęśliwości wywołanej whisky prysł jednak niczym bańka mydlana, kiedy Igor wszedł do swej komnaty i zobaczył postać czającą się przy oknie. Płaszcz był na niego za obszerny i zwisał w ramionach, włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony jak strzecha miotły, w którą trafił piorun. Szaleństwo, kiedyś tylko tające się w oczach, teraz emanowało z całej jego sylwetki. Był też z dekadę starszy, ale to wciąż był ten sam chłopiec, którego Karkarov wydał niegdyś jego własnemu ojcu, by kupić sobie wolność.

Dyrektor Durmstrangu stał jak trafiony zaklęciem Confundus.

\- O kurwa, - to były jedyne słowa, którymi ex Śmierciożerca był teraz w stanie wyrazić natłok kłębiących się w jego głowie myśli.

Barty Crouch Jr., bo to był on - wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu, wbrew prawom świata czarodziejów i zdrowemu rozsądkowi, stojący tutaj zamiast kulić się w ciasnej celi w Azkabanie – uśmiechnął się. Karkarova niemal przeszedł dreszcz, ale zachowując resztki godności, opanował się.

To jeszcze nic nie znaczyło, przekonywał sam siebie. Jeden fanatyk wiosny nie czyni. Czarny Pan odszedł dawno temu, może nawet zginął. Ten relikt koszmarnej przeszłości stojący właśnie w komnacie Igora nie musiał zwiastować katastrofy. Znak na przedramieniu Rosjanina był blady. Gdyby pan Śmierciożerców miał powrócić, tatuaż sczerniałby i palił żywym ogniem.

\- Witaj, Igorze. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, - powiedział Crouch, rujnując nadzieję Karkarova, że był tylko pijacką marą. W następnej chwili z twarzy młodszego mężczyzny zniknął uśmiech, zastąpiony grymasem. – Zdrajco! Powinienem cię zabić!

Karkarov, słysząc groźbę, doświadczony latami życia jako Śmierciożerca, odruchowo sięgnął po różdżkę. Niestety drugi mężczyzna okazał się szybszy.

Bezgłośne Expelliarmus rozbłysło czerwonym blaskiem i różdżka Igora uderzyła o przeciwległą ścianę komnaty. Dyrektor Durmstrangu opuścił powoli rękę i stał wyprostowany, uważnie obserwując przeciwnika. Crouch do tej pory nie zabił go, jeszcze nawet Cruciatusa nie rzucił. Mógł mówić o zasłużonej zemście, ale najwyraźniej nie był tu z tego powodu.

\- Czego chcesz? – spytał zimno Igor.

\- Czego chcę? – powtórzył tamten z maniakalnym wyrazem twarzy. – Chcę ukarać ciebie i tobie podobnych, którzy uciekli jak tchórze w chwili, gdy nasz Pan najbardziej ich potrzebował! Chcę dać wszystkim zdrajcom to, na co zasłużyli! Chcę uwolnić garstkę wiernych lordowi Voldemortowi wciąż cierpiących w Azkabanie i chcę, by z ich pomocą Czarny Pan odzyskał wszystko, co utracił przez Harry’ego Pottera! Ale na razie- - Crouch odetchnął, zakończając swoją fanatyczną przemowę i nareszcie przeszedł do rzeczy, oznajmiając tonem, jak na niego, normalnym – na razie chcę, byś spełnił moją prośbę, Igorze.

\- A jaka to prośba? – spytał Rosjanin, niezbyt zadowolony z faktu, że wymachujący różdżką Śmierciożerca znacznie zbliżył się do niego w ferworze emocji i teraz niemal dotykał oskarżycielsko różdżką jego twarzy.

\- Masz wrzucić do Czary Ognia pewne nazwisko.

Prośba ta w rzeczywistości była groźbą i to niezbyt subtelną. Igor wiedział, że jeden zły ruch z jego strony i końcówka głogowej różdżki wymierzonej w jego twarz rozjarzy się zielonym światłem Avady.

\- Czyje?

\- Tego, który ośmielił się sprzeciwić Czarnemu Panu, nim jeszcze wiedział, co robi. Tego, który niestety przeżył rzucone na niego śmiertelne zaklęcie. Harry’ego Pottera.

\- Zwariowałeś?! – dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tego słowa, Karkarov zdał sobie sprawę, że może nie było ono idealne do rozmowy z tym człowiekiem, który wyraźnie przy zdrowych zmysłach nie był. Jednak pomysł był tak śmieszny, że Rosjanin brnął dalej. – On nie ma wymaganego wieku. Sam Dumbledore rzucił na Czarę Ognia zaklęcia zabezpieczające przed dołączeniem do Turnieju osoby poniżej siedemnastu lat. Pomijając już kwestię, że w ogóle nie uśmiecha mi się, by ten ich przereklamowany Wybraniec miał wygrać czy choćby współzawodniczyć z moim faworytem, to czemu ty akurat miałbyś chcieć, żeby-

\- Ćśśśś, - syknął Barty, przykładając do ust palec dłoni, która nie trzymała różdżki. – To nie ty tu jesteś od zadawania pytań. Jesteś mi winien znacznie więcej niż tą drobną przysługę, zasłużyłeś na śmierć z mojej ręki lub któregokolwiek wiernego wyznawcy Czarnego Pana. Jednakże, jak zapewne świetnie rozumiesz, wolałbym nie dokonywać tych machlojek sam. Zrób to dla mnie, a ja w zamian, przynajmniej na jakiś czas, zapomnę o długu, jaki masz wobec mnie.

Karkarov osobiście nie uważał, żeby miał jakiś dług, a nawet jeśli, wcale nie kwapił się go spłacać. W końcu każdy powinien dbać przede wszystkim o własną skórę i jeśli w tamtym momencie jego życia wydanie paru towarzyszy zbrodni miało Igorowi pomóc wydostać się z Azkabanu, wydał ich bez wahania i zrobiłby to ponownie. Ostatecznie sami byli sobie winni. Czy on zmuszał dzieciaka przykładnego aurora do bawienia się w sługę Voldemorta? Czy choćby namawiał go albo zabierał ze sobą na misje jak Bella?

Dzielenie się takimi przemyśleniami nie było jednak najlepszą opcją w obecnej sytuacji. Spróbował innego podejścia.

\- Z jakiegokolwiek powodu tego chcesz, to niemożliwe. Po prostu niewykonalne. Przypuśćmy, że można zakraść się niepostrzeżenie do Czary Ognia, że ci naiwni Anglicy nie pilnują pucharu dzień i noc; ale i tak pozostaje ta cholerna linia wieku zakreślona przez starego. Przejdę przez nią, wrzucę kartkę i co z tego? Czara zaraz ją wypluje.

Crouch znów uśmiechnął się tym nieprzyjemnym, odsłaniającym drapieżnie zęby uśmiechem, który zamiast dodawać otuchy, wywoływał ciarki. Położył lewą dłoń na ramieniu Karkarova. Igorowi przez moment wydawało się, że niemal czuje Mroczny Znak drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Nie bądź taki skromny, Karkarov, - powiedział Crouch. – Znam cię. I choć przyznaję to niechętnie, jesteś inteligentny. To jeden z powodów, dla których przyszedłem właśnie do ciebie. Jeśli ktoś może rzucić zaklęcie na tyle potężne, by oszukać czar nałożony przez Dumbledora, to jesteś to ty.

Zimne palce Crouch’a nieprzyjemnie dotknęły rozgrzanej po uczcie szyi Karkarova. Ich głaskanie było jak pogróżka uduszenia pod przykrywką pieszczoty.

\- Więc nie kręć mi tu, że nie umiesz, - wyszeptał Crouch niemal czule, - tylko zrób, o co cię proszę.

 

 


End file.
